encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Defrage
Defrage ist eine 2007 gegründete Alternativ-Metal Band aus Estland. Bekannt wurden sie durch mehrere Konzerte im kleineren Rahmen in ihrem Heimatland. Höhepunkt war bisher 2009 der "MTV Eesti Award" in der Kategorie: Bestes Musikvideo 2009 für "Save Us From Religion". Genauso erlangten sie einen größeren Bekanntheitsgrad durch den Verkauf ihrer Musik-CDs auf offener Straße. Der Name besteht aus den beiden englischen Worten „Def“ (toll bzw. geil) und „Rage“ (Wut bzw. Zorn). Bandgeschichte Defrage Bandgeschichte startete im Frühjar 2007, als Kari "Infinity" Kärner (Rhythmus-Gitarre) eine Antwort von Mikk Künnapas (Solo-Gitarre) auf seine Werbeanfrage "looking for band members for an american style rock band" (Suchanfrage für Bandmitglieder für eine Band im Amerikanischem Rock-Style) der Website 'metal.ee' bekam. Bald darauf folgte die erste Bandprobe nach einer Einladung von Daniel Leppsoo (erst Bass, später Solo-Gitarre) und Sten Õitspuu (Schlagzeug), welche in der alten Garage von Mikk's Vater stattfand. Am Anfang spielte und übte die Band zusammen ohne Sänger, während Kari nebenbei die Suche nach einem geeigneten Sänger anleitete. Nur wenige Monate später wurde Argo Ollep der neue Sänger der Band. Erste Mitliederwechsel Der erste Mitliederwechsel fand 2008 statt, als Mikk Künnapas seinen Ausstieg bekannt gab. Dadurch wechselte Daniel zur Solo-Gitarre. 2009 folgte Sten Õitspuu, der durch Andres Arens ersetzt wurde. Ebenfalls wurde Argo Ollep durch Artjom Jevstajev ersetzt und Kaspar Peterson kam als Bassist dazu. Schattenseiten & neue Ziele Nachdem Defrage leider durch mehrere "Hangover-Partys" nach ihren Konzerten, bei denen nicht wenige Hotelzimmer verwüstet und deren Einrichtungen zerstört wurden, bekannt wurden und letztendlich auf der "Black List" der Estländischen Hotels gelistet wurden, war es ab sofort immer schwerer für die Band Konzerte zu organisieren, da kein Hotel mehr die Bandmitglieder aufnehmen wollte. Alle Bandmitlieder bis auf Kari & Andres verließen so die Band, da sie keine Möglichkeiten mehr sahen, weiterzumachen. Doch Kari & Andres wollten nicht aufgeben und fassten letztendlich einen großen Entschluss. Man suchte sich neue Bandmitglieder, welche 2011 bekannt gegeben wurden. Argo Ollep kam als Sänger zurück, desweiteren stiegen Andre Kaldas (Screaming-Gesang), Aleks Ohaka (Solo-Gitarre) und Joonas Uus (Bass) ein. Man schrieb das Lied "Hotel Breakers", welches die wahre Geschichte zu den "Zerstörungspartys" behandelt, um mit dem Thema endgültig abzuschließen und wollte ab sofort quer durch Europa touren, die Musik weiter verbreiten und nie wieder in die alte Heimat zurückkehren. Das Debüt-Album „Jackal“, welches auch Hotel Breakers enthält, wurde 2011 veröffentlicht, und seit Anfang 2012 tourt Defrage ununterbrochen quer durch Europa und spielen überall, wo es nur geht, Konzerte. Im Gepäck haben sie lediglich ihr Equipment, ihre Musik-CDs, das befreundete Team und ihre Freunde bzw. Freundinnen. Im Mai 2013 veröffentlichten sie ihr zweites Album „The Sick Letter“, welches ebenfalls wie das Debüt-Album „Jackal“ bei dem Label „Independent“ erschienen ist. Während ihrer Tour hat Defrage am 25. Januar 2014 in einem Youtube-Video bekannt geben, dass der Schlagzeuer Andres Arens und Aleks Ohaka, zuletzt an der Solo-Gitarre, die Band verlassen haben und Kevin Presmann am Schlagzeug und der lang erfahrene Gitarrist Grigori Rõžuk die Band wieder komplettieren werden. Verhinderter Namenswechsel Im Herbst 2012 kam bei Defrage die Idee auf, sich in „Knocked Out in 8-Seconds“ umzubenennen, was für einen großen Aufruhr auf der Facebook-Bandseite sorgte. Viele Fans waren gegen die Umbenennung, da der alte Name um einiges besser klang, griffiger war und der Neue viel zu langatmig und langweilig klinge. Daraufhin verwarf die Band die Idee relativ schnell, und behielt den alten Namen bei. Festivalauftritte Der größe Auftritt und zugleich ihr erstes Festival-Konzert war im Sommer 2011 auf dem Nova-Rock-Festival in Österreich. Werbung der etwas besonderen Art Wenn Defrage nicht gerade mal ein Konzert spielt, geht die Band, meistens 2 Bandmitglieder zusammen, durch die Straßen der Tournee-Haltepunkte, und verkaufen ihre CDs auf offener Straße. Und nur so finanzieren sie eigentlich die Tour, da bei den Konzerten nicht immer genug zum überleben abfällt. Die Band bereiste bereits mehrere Länder, unter anderem Belgien, Bulgarien, Dänemark, Deutschland, Frankreich, die Niederlande, Österreich, Polen, die Schweiz, die Slowakei, Slowenien & Tschechien. Privates Die Band hat ihre Heimat komplett hinter sich gelassen, wodurch nicht viel Privates bekannt ist. Das Einzige, was öffentlich angegeben wird, ist, dass Sänger Argo verheiratet ist und viele der anderen Bandmitglieder liiert sind. Musikstil Defrage machen Alternative-Metal angelehnt am schlichten, aber eingängigen Hard Rock im amerikanischen Stil bzw. Grunge Metal und erinnern dabei ein wenig an Linkin Park ohne Hip-Hop Einlagen, oder auch an Bullet for My Valentine, aber weniger stressig-doublebasig. Kraftvolle, aber nicht überpräsente Riffs begleiten einen Mix aus Gesang und Screaming, der von angenehmen Melodien geprägt ist, ohne auch nur ansatzweise poppig zu werden. In ihrem Musikrepertoire findet man zwischen Balladen auch etwas härter klingende Stücke, schlussendlich aber fließt alles gut zusammen. Generell ist es schwer, ein „Klingt wie…“ anzugeben, weil Defrage stilistisch in den Untiefen der Rockmusik schwimmen, sich davon aber geschickt abheben. Ihre Lieder packen einen sofort und man entdeckt schnell, dass die Esten nicht nur depressiv auf ihre Instrumente eindreschen. Besonders Songs wie „We are Metal“ und „Save us from Religion“, für dessen Clip die Band den estnischen MTV Music Award kassierte, haben echtes Ohrwurmpotential. Viele Stücke zeichnen sich durch ein Lay-Back-artiges Gefühl aus, der Hörer wird nicht permanent von einem Riff zum nächsten Solo gestresst. . Eingängige Melodien, begleitet von einfachen, akkordischen Gitarrenharmonien und ab und zu ein wenig sphärischer Keyboardsound. Die Screaming-Passagen sind stets nahtlos und sinnvoll eingefügt, ein ständiger Wechsel zwischen gemütlich und etwas härter hält die einzelnen Stücke interessant. Ohne auf gute Rockmusik verzichten zu müssen wird einem der leichte "Mainstream-Sound" näher gebracht. Diskografie *(2008) Save Us From Religion (EP) *(2009) Save U.S. From Religion (Special Edition) *(2011) Jackal (Album) *(2013) The Sick Letter (Album) Videografie *Gehenna (2011) *Hotel Breakers (2011) *Save Us From Religion (2011) *The Sick Letter (2012) *Self Esteem NFS (2012) *Put Your Money In your Ass (2012) *Hotel Breakers (2013) *Save Us From Religion (2013)